


A Friend Never Forgotten

by Nickve



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Merlin, Protective Arthur, Protective Gwaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickve/pseuds/Nickve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin use to be a Noble in Estant... But he has not returned for six years... Leaving behind a brother and many friends... But now Arthur is planning a peace treaty with Estant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Friend Never Forgotten  
“Dad, do you think we will catch anything big? Like maybe a elk?” asked Merlin. He was a young boy of fourteen. His father was a noble of great power in Estant. Merlin’s mother died two years ago. Him and his dad would go hunting every chance they got. His older brother Nicholas would sometimes take Merlin when his dad couldn't.

Merlin was a skilled hunter, he was trained with the crown prince Matthew and his younger brother Ryland. Prince Ryland was Merlin’s age, he had dark hair and green eyes. He was bigger build than Merlin but despite their size difference the boys were best friends. . Along with some other noble boys, there was Matt the smart one, Tyler the jokester, John the Big Bear, and Kevin the troublemaker. 

“I’m hunting with you aren’t I? If you set your mind to something I know you will accomplish it. But we have to return before sunset. I have a meeting with the King,” replied Ballo. Merlin smiled then stilled. 

“Do you hear anything?” he whispered.

Ballo looked around nervously, it was too quiet. 

Just then men jumped out of the foliage around them. Merlin aimed his bow and shot. Ballo drew his sword and fought the man closest to him. They were surrounded. Merlin muttered a spell and several men flew back and were knocked unconscious. There were too many for Merlin to over power. He knew that they were losing. 

Ballo’s sword was torn from him. 

“Run Merlin!” he yelled. 

“Not without you?” Merlin yelled back. He kept spells going making men fly in all directions. Merlin turned to look at his father just as he saw a man stick his sword through his dad. 

“No!” he yelled. He couldn’t believe it, he wouldn’t believe it. He was stunned. He already lost his mom, not his dad too. In that brief moment of distress a man was able to knock him unconscious.

 

Six years later...

“Walk up lazy daisy,” said Merlin cheerfully. Arthur just groaned and turned over. 

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled. 

“Come on Arthur, Gwen’s been up for ever, she is already is the courtroom.” 

Arthur’s only reply was another grunt. 

“Fine, if you don’t want breakfast I’ll eat it,” Merlin smiled and sat down in Arthurs chair, eyeing Arthur. 

Arthur turned back over and threw his pillow at Merlin. 

“No you won't, that is a King's breakfast not an idiot's.”

“Well then all the more reason I should eat it. So the Idiot King doesn’t have to eat a good mans meal.”

Arthur got up and Merlin smiled and moved out of his way before Arthur could do anything to him. Merlin laid out Arthurs clothes and started cleaning the room. 

“Oh Merlin, I forgot to tell you. Last night I got a letter from King Matthew from Estant. It’s a faraway kingdom. Anyway’s I sent a letter a while ago asking if he would like to make a peace treaty. His letter said he agreed. So we will be leaving tomorrow morning. I will need you to prepare.”

Merlin was stunned, he could hardly breathe. Estant, his home. Matthew, Ryland, Nicholas, his friends and bother. Oh so many years ago. Six, six year’s since he had seen them. Would they recognize him? He was going to see them! 

Should he tell Arthur? Would he be mad? Well, he’ll find out sooner than later. But it was probably best for him to find out from him. 

“Um, Arthur. I need to tell you...” Merlin started but stopped when he realized that Arthur was walking out the room. The door slammed shut in his wake. Later, I’ll tell him later. 

 

The next day...

As much as Merlin wanted to tell Arthur he didn’t get the chance. They were both very busy preparing to leave. It would be a four day journey. When they finally were ready Merlin lost his nerve and decided to tell Arthur when they camped for the night. But once again, they were all too busy preparing camp to get in a good conversation until they were laying down on their mats. 

“Arthur...” whispered Merlin. 

“Shh, Merlin. Tomorrow will be a long day, get some sleep,” said Arthur, then he turned over cutting off all conversation. 

Tomorrow...I’ll tell him tomorrow. 

\- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Merlin woke to find himself tied to a tree. He felt horrible he could feel blood matted to the side of his face and he could tell that he had a rib either broken or bruised. What happened he thought. Then he remembered, his dad! He looked around as his vision cleared. It was night and his captures were sleeping all except the man on guard duty. 

Merlin knew that he had been drugged. They were probably hoping that the drug would keep him asleep till morning. Because in his sleep he couldn’t use magic. He had to escape now. He didn’t know why they had taken him but he didn’t really want to wait and find out. Merlin muttered a spell that sent the guard to sleep. Then he broke the ropes holding him. As quietly as he could he slipped out of the camp. As he moved through the trees he heard a yell. They had found out he escaped! “Not this soon!” he muttered. Then started to run.

He could hear men pursuing him then an arrow shot past his head. He was still ahead of them. His ribs were killing him. He could hardly breath, but he had to run. All of a sudden Merlin felt a sharp pain in his leg. He stumbled and fell. He was shot by an arrow. He ignored the shooting pain and kept stumbling along. 

He soon came upon a cliff. There was a river down below. He did the first thing he could think of. He jumped. 

Merlin sat up, breathing hard. Just a dream, just a dream he kept telling himself. But the thing was, it wasn’t a dream. It was real. It happened so long ago, but it happened all the same. Merlin looked around, everyone was still asleep. He rubbed his leg where the arrow had pierced him those many years ago. It had left a scar. Everyone thought him clumsy but the truth was that it never truly healed. It would still hurt sometimes. 

“Merlin,” Gwaine rolled over and looked at him. “You okay mate?”

“Yah, just a dream,” Merlin muttered then layed back down. 

Gwaine gave a small smile then fell back asleep. 

 

The next morning...

“Hey mate, what’d you dream about last night?” said Gwaine as he sat next to Merlin. Merlin was preparing breakfast and the others were packing up camp. 

“Oh, just something that happened years ago.” muttered Merlin. Looking at Gwaine he knew that Gwaine knew it was more than just any memory. He trusted Gwaine and wanted to tell him. He just wasn’t sure how. 

Merlin debated about it all that day. When they stopped for dinner he sat next to Gwaine, a little further away from everyone else, he decided it was time to tell someone. 

“Gwaine, can I tell you something? And will you promise to forgive me, for not telling you earlier?” Merlin said quickly. Gwaine looked up from his food and gave him a look that told Merlin that he was being an idiot. 

“Of course mate, what are friends for?” 

“Well it’s kind of a long story but I’ll summarize. Promise to not interrupt.”

“Okay, if it makes you feel better.” 

“Well a long time ago, I lived in a kingdom called Estant.” Merlin looked up from his food and met Gwaine's eyes. Letting him know that he wasn’t joking. Gwaine looked surprised but just nodded signaling him to continue. 

“I was the son of a noble, my mother died when I was twelve. I have a older brother. One day, when I was fourteen, me and my dad were hunting when we were attacked. He was killed. I was kidnapped, that night I escaped. But I was followed and was wounded but I got away.” Now that it was coming out he couldn’t stop. 

“I fell into a river and washed up on shore unconscious. Hunith found me and helped me heal. I had no way to get back to Estant so I stayed with her tell I was whole. Then I came to Camelot in order to find a job so I could pay my way back to Estant. But then I became friends with Arthur, you, and the knights. Camelot became my new home. I’ve tried to forget my old life. True I miss everyone, but if I left Camelot I would miss all of you.” he finished lamely. He couldn’t met Gwaines eyes, so he stared into his soup. 

“Wow, that is quite a story. Does princess know?” Merlin looked up surprised at Gwaines cheery tone. He smiled at Gwaine accepting him. 

“No, I’ve been trying to tell him ever since I found out where we are going.”

“Well we will find a way to tell him,” Gwaine got up, to go talk to Arthur. 

“No, let me tell him,” Merlin pleaded. 

“Fine.” 

Two days later... And still haven’t been able to tell Arthur...Entering Estate's Main road....

Merlin couldn’t believe it. It all looked like he never left. So many memories.

Mostly good ones, some not as great. He couldn’t believe that he still hadn’t told Arthur. He was almost shaking will nerves. Would if someone recognized him? How would Arthur react? These questions ran through his mind as they entered the courtyard of Estant’s castle. It was a little bit like Camelots the layout was different and it had more towers. 

They dismounted and a knight walked up to them and said, “King Arthur, it is wonderful to have you. We did not expect you until tomorrow. Our king is on a hunting trip but will return soon, we sent a messenger telling him of your arrival. Allow me to show you to your chambers.”

Arthur smiled and said, “It is a pleasure to be here, It has been much too long.”

The knight smiled and lead the way into the castle. As they walked Merlin looked at all 

the people in the courtyard. He was surprised to recognize some, He saw several older Knights that he recognized and a couple of Ladies going to the market that his mother had been friends with. Despite wanting to run up and talk to them, he kept his head down so that no one would recognize him until he told Arthur. 

As they walked four knights watched them approach the castle. Merlin hadn’t seen them but they had a clear view of him.

“Matt, don’t you think that, the King’s servant looks like Merlin?” said Tyler.   
“He does, let’s follow and try and get a better look.” said Matt as he told Kevin and John and pointed Merlin out to them.

As they walked the more they watched him the more sure they were that it was him. They never found his body all those years ago, only his dads. They spent months searching for him but never did find him. And just because his dad died doesn’t mean he did. 

“Merlin! Keep up!” Arthur said when he noticed that Merlin was lagging behind. That confirmed it for the knights. This was their Merlin, their friend, their brother in all but blood. They couldn’t contain themselves. Matt ran to Merlin knocked him to the ground in a fierce hug. The others followed swiftly. 

Merlin looked up at Matt and grinded happy to see his old friend. The other knights pulled him up and hugged him. 

“Is it really you?”

“We thought you were dead!” 

“You are really here!” the knights talked over each other.

In surprise at the knights knocking their friend over Arthur and the knights of the round table all except Gwaine had drawn their swords. The knights of Estant didn’t really notice they were too focused on Merlin. Gwaine held out his hand and said to Arthur, “It’s okay, they are friends of his. I think.”

Arthur pushed past Gwaine and the Estant knights, and grabbed Merlin from Kevin's embrace. Kevin looked at him surprised and immediately reached from Merlin’s other arm. 

“What do you think you are doing?” asked Arthur to anyone who would answer. 

“Um...I can explain,” said Merlin looking at Arthur. “But could you let me go.” Both Kevin and Arthur let him go. Merlin smoothed out his shirt and said, “I promise I’ll tell you everything. Um... I don’t really know where to start.”

“How about where you left and didn’t return!” yelled John. 

“I’m sorry, I was kidnapped.” said Merlin as he turned to face John who had been standing behind him. 

“Who?” said Tyler, he grabbed Merlin's shoulders. 

“I don’t know, bandits I think. I didn’t really stay with them long enough to find out.” 

“Why don’t we take this somewhere else,” said the knight who had been leading them. “King Arthurs room’s are not far.” 

Arthur and some of the knights nodded. Then turned and stared following the knight. John put an arm around Merlin’s shoulders. He was not letting him out of his sight. Tyler, walked on his other side and the other knights surrounded him protectively. Gwaine winked at Merlin from ahead of them. 

Merlin didn’t know what to think. He was so glad to be with his friends again but he knew that Arthur and the knights of the round table were most likely feeling betrayed. 

The room’s ment for Arthur and his company were behind a big oak door, they opened to the main room which was a sitting area. Then there were doors that lead to Arthur's chambers, then several other room’s for nobles and knights that he brought with him. Having the room’s close together aloud the visiting king’s and noble’s privacy. 

Arthur dismissed everyone but the knights of the round table and Merlin. But John kept his arm around Merlin and Tyler, Kevin, and Matt stayed. 

“Forgive us your majesty but we have not seen our friend for many years. Let us stay and hear him out.” said John who was the most level headed of them all. Arthur didn’t look happy about it but he nodded his head and took a set. Then motioned for everyone else to do likewise. Merlin sat in a chair across from Arthur and everyone sat around them. 

“I’ll tell you what happened but Arthur please hear me through.” said Merlin meekly. Arthur nodded his head and motioned for him to continue. 

And for the second time Merlin told his story. When he finished he was not sure what everyone was thinking. Arthur looked at the brink of furry but sympathetic at the same time. The Estant knights were furious at the bandits and had guilty looks because they had not found him. 

“Arthur...I...I tried to tell you. But you were so busy. I couldn’t.” Arthur remembered all the times this last week that he had tried to tell him something. 

“I need a minute.” said Arthur then he walked out to his room. 

They all sat deep in thought, tell Tyler asked “So, what is camelot like?” Merlin smiled and told him of his time in Camelot. The knights of the round table silently listened adding little bits and pieces when Merlin forgot something. 

The knights of Estant knew that Merlin purposely wasn’t mentioning magic. Magic was free is Estant but they all knew Camelot’s law so they didn’t mention it. But would question Merlin later about it. After a hour of listening to Merlin a servant knocked on the door. Then entered. 

“King Matthew asks if King Arthur and his knights would join him for dinner.” 

Leon got up and when to Arthur’s chambers and relayed the message. 

“Tell him I am coming.” said Arthur. The servant nodded then left. 

“So Merlin, I forgive you for not telling me.” 

“I’m sorry I truly am.” 

“I know, I know.” Merlin smiled and Arthur patted him on the shoulder. “So would King Matthew recognize you?” 

Matt answer for Merlin. “Yes he will, as will Prince Ryland.”   
“Um will Nickolas be there?” asked Merlin.

“No, he is at the summer home. He is returning tomorrow. Oh he will be so happy.” said Kevin cheerfully. 

Merlin was suddenly very nervous. John patted him on the shoulder and said “Don't worry.” And with that said they walked out to see King Matthew. 

Arthur walked in front with the knights of the round table behind him. Then the Estant knights following with Merlin in the middle of them. 

When they reached the doors to the dining room Merlin felt like he needed to run away he was so nervous but at the same time he was bursting with joy. He was going to see Matthew and Ryland!

John put his arm again around Merlin to hold him in place. Matt gave him an encouraging smile. Arthur turned and gave him one last look before the guards opened the double doors. 

Inside Matthew sthood next to Ryland ready to greet his guest. 

“Welcome King Arthur.” said Matthew with a smile. “I hope your journey was a pleasant one.” 

“It was, we are grateful to be able to make it here with such speed.” replied Arthur with a returning smile as he grasped Matthew’s hand then Rylands. He was debating how to reach the topic of Merlin. When it was taken out of his hands.

The knights had pushed Merlin in front of them in the sight of Matthew. 

“Matthew, look who we found tagging along with King Arthur.” said John happily. Matthew turned his attention to John. Then when he spotted Merlin he stopped breathing for a moment, then stepped forward and said, “Merlin.” Then he pulled Merlin into a hug. 

Ryland stunned by his brother movements. He could not see Merlin. “Brother?” he said in confusion. Matthew pulled away from Merlin then Ryland ran up to Merlin tears in his eyes. Merlin stepped up to Ryland and pulled him into a hug. Merlin found with no shame that he had tears in his eyes to. 

Lost Noble

Merlin had so many emotions he wasn’t sure which one was the strongest. Fear...that Arthur was angry and that things between them wouldn’t be the same... Joy... to see his friends again...Worry... he didn’t know were his place was... Nervous... to see Nicholas.   
Merlin had not wanted to abandon Nicholas. He hoped that his brother knew that. He truly had wanted to be with him. But he also loved Camelot. Could he have both or only one. These thoughts raced through his mind as he lay in his bed. The evening had been a good one. He had told Matthew and Ryland his story. They then all talked about everything and nothing. It was good to see his friends again. 

After dinner everyone had so much on their minds that they all went straight to bed. Merlin slept in the servants quarters that were next to Arthurs room. He knew that he probably would be expected to return to his old house, but until someone mentioned it he was content to stay here in a room meant for a servant. 

In the morning...

When Arthur woke that morning it was to the familiar voice of Merlin. 

“Rise and Shine!” 

“Merrrllliiiinnnn. I’m sleeping,” Arthur groaned. Merlin just smiled and pulled the blankets off Arthur. The cold air immediately got a reaction. Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin then got up and changed into the clothes that Merlin had set out. 

Yesterday’s events slowly came back to Arthur. He didn’t know what to think. It was hard to forgive Merlin for lying to him. But he couldn’t really blame the blundering idiot. But was mostly afraid of losing Merlin. He was his best friend. He couldn’t just let him stay here. But then again this was Merlin’s home.... No! Camelot is Merlins home. He would just have to find a way to convince Merlin to come back when all this is over. 

“Leon said that he would have a servant bring food into the sitting area so we can all eat together,” said Merlin cheerfully breaking Arthurs train of thought. Merlin walked out and into the sitting area, with Arthur following him. 

The other Knights of the Round Table were already sitting around a table. They looked up surprised to see both Merlin and Arthur coming out of Arthurs room. 

“Um... you do realize that you aren't technically a servant here Merlin,” said Leon.

Arthur blushed realizing that it hadn’t occurred to him. Merlin just shrugged.

“I came here to be a servant not a noble.”

“I am sure that King Matthew has a servant to spare. Really Merlin you shouldn't have to be a servant when you are technically a noble,” said Arthur as they both sat down to eat. Merlin looked down at his food and nodded. After that the conversation went on like it use to. Bickering between each other and enjoying each other’s company. 

Down Memory Lane

Merlin spent the rest of the day showing The Knights of the Round Table his old home, with his Estant friends sharing stories with the Knights of Camelot. Some quite embarrassing others heroic but all about when Merlin was younger. But all the while Ryland never left Merlins side. 

Ryland would not let Merlin out of his sight. He was so excited to have him back. He had given up hope that Merlin had survived. They had a knights burial for him and his father one month after they had lost Merlin. Ryland had kept searching though. But two months later his own father had died. So he had to take one a lot more responsibility. It had been the hardest time of his life. Merlin and his father died so close together. Matthew had also taken responsibility for Nicholas. Nicholas was still too young to take care of himself so Matthew and Ryland took Merlin’s and their dad’s place. 

At lunch time they returned to the Castle and had lunch with King Matthew. More stories were shared and enjoyed. When they were just finishing eating a knock sounded at the doors. They had asked not to be disturbed so who ever it was. It must have been important. 

“Enter,” said Matthew. A young messenger entered. He shuffled his feet uncertainly. 

“Speak, and tell me why you have disturbed us.” said Matthew but not unkindly but truthfully. 

“I have a message from Sir Nicholas.”

That got everyone’s attention. Nicholas was due back today. Merlin was worried that Nicholas would not forgive him. But he was very excited to see him. He had missed his brother just as much as he missed Ryland or Matt or Tyler or any of the others. 

“Yes, what is it? Has he arrived?” Matthew asked.

“No, there has been a delay and he will not return for another three days. He sends his regrets but he said that the matters can not wait. So he will return as soon as he can.” 

The summer palace was three day’s away so that meant that Nicholas would be leaving today. 

“Thank you, you are dismissed,” the messenger noded and left. 

“Well I suppose we'll just have to wait,” said Ryland. Matthew nodded. 

“Why not send a message to Nicholas letting him know that Merlin is here. Surely he would wish to see his brother more than the business in which he is attending to.” said Gwaine knowing that Merlin most likely was excited to see his brother. 

“I’m afraid that the summer palace is three days away. So he would be leaving just now anyways. He also hates traveling and so he will be rushing anyways to get here,” said Ryland giving Merlin a small smile. 

“Why don’t we go hunting tomorrow?” asked Ryland. “It will get all of us a good sport and keep us busy.” Ryland knew that Merlin loved hunting and it would take his mind of Nicholas. 

In truth Merlin did love hunting at less before he had been taken from Estant. Everytime he hunted with Arthur it reminded him of his old life. And sometimes he would remember all too much how his father had been killed. But he hoped that it would change being back with people who knew his past. Plus he knew that Ryland was just doing it so that he would be focused on other things. Also it was traditional for visiting kings to hunt with the Estant King.

“I would enjoy that very much,” said Arthur. 

“Wonderful,” said Matthew, “Then it is settled. We will leave after breakfast.” Matt and Tyler looked sheepishly at each other. 

“I do love good competition. They say that Camelot has some of the best hunters,” said Matt. 

“It’s true Arthur is one of the best hunters. He hardly ever comes home without a kill.” said Leon. Merlin chuckled, and said “I don’t know Ryland has always been the best from what I have seen.” Arthur looked offended. 

“You know that’s not true. You were always the superior hunter,” said Ryland. Arthur and the knights of the round table looked surprised. 

“Are we talking about the same Merlin. Merlin who scares all the animals away? Who hates hunting. Who complains and...” 

Matt and Tyler could hardly keep themselves from laughing. 

“Merlin has always been the best hunter out of all of us.” said Kevin seriously. Even Matthew was smiling at the surprised Camelot King. Arthur just shook his head. “Go figure” he mumbled under his breath. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to see it to believe it.” 

“Wonderful, a competition then!” exclaimed Tyler. 

Preparing for the Hunting Trip

For once after years Merlin did not have to pack his master’s bag for the hunting trip. For once after many years Merlin did not have to prepare his master’s horse. For once after many years Merlin could focus on himself. Even then when he got up that morning he was surprised to find that Ryland had asked a servant to pack both his and Merlin’s bag and prepare their horses. 

“Merlin I have something for you,” said Ryland that morning at breakfast. It was just the two of them. They had woken early so that they could spend some time alone without all the others breathing down Merlin’s back. 

“Follow me,” Ryland said and he lead Merlin to a familiar room. It was Ryland’s chambers. Merlin smiled at the familiar surroundings, back when he lived in Estant when ever he would prank another noble he would be found hiding in there. Or at times reading a book out of Ryland’s enormous collection of books that the queen had given him over the years. Ryland walked over to a chest that was in the back of the room. Ryland pulled a key out and opened it. 

He pulled out a beautifully crafted long bow and set of arrows. Merlin smiled and rubbed his hand down the craftsmanship. “You found it!” Merlin exclaimed. 

“Yah, after we lost you, well, all I could find was your bow and arrows. I am the only one who has used them since then and I only use them to keep them in good use. Here I also have your old cape and hunting attire. But Kevin took them to the trailer and is getting them resized for you. We figured that a noble can’t go around like a servant and it’s always better to hunt with the best of equipment. Plus, I am putting my money on you. So you better bring in more kills than King Arthur. But I’ll warn you Tyler is getting even better since when you left.” 

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryland and whispered “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you my friend.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Merlin said as they pulled away from each other. Merlin looked up at his friend. He noticed that something was bothering Ryland. “What’s the matter?”

“I..It’s just..I gave up. Merlin. I stopped looking...I gave up hope... How could I...You were still out there. We could have found you and brought you back. We...I should have kept looking,”

“STOP Ryland, you were in the right. You can’t blame your self. If anyone is to blame its me. I took my time coming back. I should have tried harder and fought harder.” 

“No..Merlin if you won't let me blame myself then you can’t blame yourself either. Its the men who attacked you’s fault and no ones elses. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” 

“You’re right. As usual,” Merlin said his goofy smile. 

Just then Kevin ran in the room. “Ryland I’ve got them!” he said grinning. 

“Ever hear of knocking?” 

“Why the door was open. Oh! Good Morning Merlin. Look I’ve got your clothes and made sure that when I bet you today you wont have any excuse. ” 

“Except the fact that I haven’t used a proper bow since I was fourteen.” 

“Oh well other then that.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arthur woke up to a servant's quiet voice asking if he wishes to join the others for the hunting trip. Oh yah Merlin’s not a servant anymore. Thought Arthur as he pulled on today’s clothing then sat down to eat. He looked disappointed at his meal half of it was stuff he hated eating. Merlin would have known that he would have brought Arthur food he liked. Merlin would have woken him up with a cheery voice and Arthur would have chucked something at him. 

Arthur shook his head he needed to stop thinking like that. He was in fact happy that Merlin could have a better life than before. As a Noble, Merlin would have his needs met to the fullest. But Merlin wouldn’t have me. He thought. No Merlin had a different King, and a Prince too. Even a brother and lots for friends. 

But Merlin had friends in Camelot. What would he tell Gwen when he returned without Merlin. What would he do without Merlin. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. He shouldn't have brought Merlin then he wouldn’t have to leave him. 

No, Arthur knew that it was best for Merlin to be with family. Arthur would just have to adjust. He told himself that over time he would forget Merlin. But he knew that wasn’t true he couldn’t ever forget him. Merlin would always be his best friend. Arthur would just have to find a way to make Merlin come back and have time in Estant. 

Arthur quickly got ready for the hunt. He was excited to see what Merlin could do. He was disappointed Merlin hid his skill with a bow but Arthur never really did ever give him the chance to prove himself with one. Most people in Camelot just used a cross bow and not a Longbow or a Recurve Bow.

Arthur met his knights and the Estant knights out in the courtyard. Merlin walked out with Ryland and Kevin. Arthur was stunned, Merlin was wearing high quality clothing and had a very nice bow slung over his shoulder. 

“Merlin don’t you look noble,” teased Gwaine with a smile. 

“Merlin my friend it like you never left,” said Tyler. 

John walked out of the stable leading two horses. “Merlin you remember Blizzard,” said John. 

“How could I forget she always was my favorite horse.”

“Well then, Ryland and Matt kept her fit as a fiddle. So she should still work for you.” said John.

“Thank you,” smiled Merlin as he mounted Blizzard. “Good girl. I’ve missed you old girl.”   
“Stop lolly gaggin, Merlin. Lets go.” said Ryland as he spurred his horse Coloriffic into a trot.


	2. Same Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey boss, he’s awake,” Merlin heard someone say. Merlin heard footsteps then he received a vicious kick to the ribs. If one or two hadn’t already been broke they definitely were now.   
>  “Boy, you gonna fetch me a high price,” said a voice.

The Hunters And The Hunted

As they rode out of the town. They split off into groups, Merlin and Ryland in one. Arthur, Leon, John and Matt in another. Tyler, Kevin, Gwaine, and Percival made the last group. Matthew had a meeting to attend so he promised to join them in the afternoon when they would all met up together again in a place called Rock Hollow. 

Merlin’s group went into the east enjoying the quiet of the morning. Already they had killed several hare and a couple of fowl. Merlin enjoyed seeing his home country again. He had hunted these woods more times than he could count. Ryland spotted some deer tracks. 

“Over there Merlin, looks like the deer is headed towards the valley that's about a half a mile away,” Ryland said pointing at the tracks. They were so focused on the tracks that they didn’t hear the mercenaries until they were right on top of them. 

They came from all directions. Merlin used his magic to blow a hole threw them. 

“Ride Ryland!” Merlin yelled. Ryland mounted back up and started riding away. Merlin was to slow as he slung himself up a man grabbed him and hit him on the head. Rendering him unconscious. 

Ryland looked back just in time to see it happen. “No!” he yelled. He would not leave Merlin in the hands of these type of men again. But they had closed around Merlins unconscious body no matter how many Ryland killed two more would take their place. After fighting for what seemed like forever Ryland was stabbed in the shoulder and knocked unconscious. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When Ryland woke he was laying on the forest floor with a heavy weight pressing on top of him. The pain in his shoulder was so intense he thought he may pass out again. Merlin! What happened? He slowly lifted his head and looked around him. There was a dead man that was sprawled partly on top of him. Ryland slowly pushed him off. 

There were a dozen dead bodies laying by him. Worry tore at his heart. Was Merlin among them he thought to himself. He pushed himself onto his elbows. No none were Merlin’s body. Ryland was so covered in blood that the mercenaries had thought him dead and left him. 

Rylands faithful horse Coloriffic trotted into the mess. “Hey boy,” he said to his horse. 

Colorific lowered himself down next to Ryland. Ryland painfully lifted himself on to the saddle.   
“Ahhh” he cried, the pain was too much for him to sit up straight. Coloriffic stood slowly and started walking towards Estants Castle. After a few minutes the pain was too much and Ryland slipped into unconsciousness. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gwaines party was having more luck then Rylands. They road to the north east. Tyler was by far the best hunter. Gwaine and Kevin were getting along great. Tyler was annoyed by his endless talking and preferred Percivals company who didn’t really say much. Gwaine was just finishing one of his famous tavern stories when they heard a horse.

“Shhh,” said Tyler holding up a hand. Gwaine looked up at him preparing to tell him off for shhhing him when Ryland’s horse came thru the trees. 

“Ryland!” exclaimed Kevin. They rode to his side. Tyler checked his pulse. “ His pulse is weak but there. We need to get him bandaged up.”

“Where’s Merlin?” asked Gwaine, his tone was laced with worry. 

“Kevin, you and Percival take Ryland back to the castle. Send a messenger to inform King Arthurs group. Gwaine and I are going to go look for Merlin.” 

Kevin nodded and grabbed Rylands raines then he and Percival galloped off. 

“I hope Merlin’s okay,” said Tyler. 

“He will be. He always is,” said Gwaine trying to convince himself just as much as he was Tyler. Tyler nodded then brought his horse to a trot while studying the ground so he could follow Rylands tracks. 

After a few minutes they rode into the clearing where Merlin and Ryland were ambushed. “No!” yelled Gwaine when he saw the bodies. They swiftly dismounted and turned the bodies over looking for Merlin. Tyler let out a sigh of relief when Merlin wasn’t found among the dead. 

“Look these tracks, they must have taken Merlin,” said Gwaine. 

“Lets follow them.” 

They mounted up and rode as quickly as they could without losing sight of the tracks. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arthur and his group had been waiting at the Rock Hollow for almost an hour when they started to worry. It was common for hunters to lose track of time a little but the others should have joined them by now. Even King Matthew had yet to turn up. Thought Arthur worriedly. 

“Maybe we got the time wrong,” said John.

“We couldn’t have all gotten the time wrong,” replied Arthur.

“Matthew isn’t one to show up late. Ryland and Merlin maybe but not Matthew,” said Matt.

“Percival would have made sure that Gwaine didn’t get into any trouble. Plus they were the closest ones to Rock Hollow,” Leon said thoughtfully. 

“Let’s just give them another hour. Then some of us can ride back and see if they had trouble and returned to the Castle,” said Arthur taking authority over the situation. The others nodded grateful that someone was in charge. 

After a few minutes Leon looked up and said, “I think I can hear someone coming.”

They all stood and pulled their swords out unsure if it was friends of foe. A page rode into the clearing. 

Matt recognized his brother, “James what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“The King sent me,” James replied out of breath as he dismounted to stand next to his brother. The others looked at him worried his downturned face showed that he brought bad news. 

“Well what did the King want?” asked Arthur. James realized that the King of Camelot was addressing him. James did a quick bow and said “I bring a message from him. His Majesty reports that Kevins company found Prince Ryland wounded in the woods. Kevin and a Camelot knight brought him to the Castle. Tyler and different Camelot Knight staid in the woods to search for Lord Merlin. His Highness bids you to return.” 

The knights and King were stunned. Matt recovered the quickest “So there is no word of Merlin.” James shook his head and said “No I’m sorry brother. But I left only a few minutes after Prince Ryland and Kevin arrived. So there is most likely more news now.” 

“Did Ryland not know of Merlin’s whereabouts or condition?” asked Arthur worriedly.

“No when Kevin and Tyler found him he was unconscious on Coloriffics back.” he replied. 

Arthur nodded then mounted his horse. The others followed suit and they rode off towards Estand worried about their lost brother. 

They’ll Find Me

Merlin woke with a pounding headache. His wrist felt like he was being burned, he vaguely realized that he had magic surprising cuffs on. He tried to open his eyes only to realize that he was blindfolded and gagged. He tried to move into a better position but the slightest movement sent his ribs screaming in pain. 

“Hey boss, he’s awake,” Merlin heard someone say. Merlin heard footsteps then he received a vicious kick to the ribs. If one or two hadn’t already been broke they definitely were now. 

“Boy, you gonna fetch me a high price,” said a voice. 

“Mmmmm” Merlin tried to respond but was not able to. Merlin was grabbed by the chains connecting his hands and dragged a few feet then he felt himself being lifted and thrown over a horse. 

Merlin whimpered in pain, laying on the horse was doing his ribs no favors. He thoughts turned back to Ryland. He hoped he was okay, for all he knew Ryland could be dead! No! He mentally chastised himself. He couldn’t be dead, he just got him back. 

Nicholas! Oh Nicholas... Merlin didn’t even get to see his brother before the had been viciously ripped from him again. 

“They’ll find you,” He told himself. “Arthur’s with them after all. He won’t let them hurt me.” Merlin reminded himself that he still had friends and two kings who he knew would be looking for him. They find me....was his last thought before he drifted to unconsciousness as he felt a man mount up behind him and ride to a unknown place. They’ll find me...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merlin woke to cold water being thrown at him. He grunted then looked around his new cell. Thankfully they had taken off the blind fold. A man stood over Merlin with a evil grin. Merlin was in a small cell that had one small barred window and had chains that hung from the roof that Merlin was hanging from.

“Wake up! The master is going to be here soon!” the man sneered then left the room banging the wooden door behind him. Merlin was worried that he would pass out from the pain in his ribs. 

A nicely dressed man walked into the room followed by two thugs. 

“Hello Merlin, I am pleased to have you here,” the man said.

“Well that makes one of us,” Merlin scoffed. 

“Hm, well I just thought that it would only be polite for me to explain why I wished for your presence. It’s rather simple really,” the man seemed to be lost in thought for a moment then continued. “My spies have been watching you for quite some time now. Well first they were just watching King Arthur and King Matthew but then you caught their attention. Both kings and their knights are overly fond of you. You have no idea how pleased I was when I found out that you were the Missing Noble Merlin, best friend to Prince Ryland and little brother to all. That seems to hold true in both kingdoms.” The man chuckled evilly. “Anyways, you seem to be a weakness for both kingdoms. Now I can fetch a high price from both Kings.” the man smiled satisfied with himself. 

Merlin was horrified. Him, Merlin the servant/noble was two kingdoms weakness. “NO! They won't pay! But they will find me! And destroy you!” Merlin yelled. 

“Oh but they will if they ever want to see you again.” The man smiled then said “Kane, I need information, anything useful, but don’t kill him. Oh and bring me his bloodied kerchief. But make sure that he will survive to see the month. Got it?” One of the thugs grunted then smiled down at Merlin. “This will be fun.” 

Arthur... Ryland... Please hurry. I know they’ll find me.... Then the true pain started.

We’ll Find Him

Arthur and the knights arrived at the castle in the evening despite their efforts to ride hard. Overcome with worry they continued through the town streets at full speed. Only to stop and hand their reins over to waiting stable boys. Then they rushed through that castle to Kings Matthew’s quarters, where they had been informed that King Matthew and the rest of the knights including a recovering Prince Ryland were. 

“What happened!” demanded a worried Arthur. 

Ryland looked up at him sadly, King Matthew at first offended at Arthur's forwardness but he soon realized that Arthur felt much like him. Worried for their lost brother, and fear for what the future would bring. 

“We were ambushed. They thought I was dead so they left me. But they were clearly more intent on getting Merlin,” said Ryland looking sadly down at his hands.

“What recovery efforts have been put out to retrieve him?” asked Leon noticing that his King was not in the best mind. 

“Sir Gwaine and Sir Tyler are following his trail. We also dubbed the searches and sent Sir Percival and Sir Kevin with a group of ten to follow Sir Gwaine and Sir Tyler,” said King Matthew. 

“Sire if I may, let me take another party out on fresh mounts,” said Matt eagerly. 

“No, it is almost nightfall. We already have too many men searching. We can not leave the castle unprotected,” said Matthew. Matt looked as though he would argue but slowly thought better of it and kept quite. 

“Rest, all of you,” said Matthew sternly looking at everyone even Arthur in the eye. When some began to protest Matthew held up his hand and said “Simply so that when the time comes you to, can take your turn retrieving Merlin.” 

Nodding their heads they left. “Arthur,” king Matthew said. Arthur turned around and looked up at him. “I promise we will get him back.” Matthew said then placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder and gave it a squeeze then walked into his bed chambers. 

Under the Same Sky

Gwaine and Tyler searched until all light had faded from the sky. 

“We better make shelter and wait till morning. We can’t afford to get lost,” said Tyler. Gwaine just nodded. They didn’t bring their camping gear but both where experienced Knights and they were able to make a shelter from the pines in case it rained and ate what they had killed earlier that day. Then they huddled in their capes and tried to sleep.

Gwaine looked up at the stars and remembered on time he and Merlin were lost. And Gwaine was teasing Merlin about being afraid. But Merlin had surprised him and said “I’m not afraid because even here I can see the stars and I know that I am under the same sky as Camelot.” Then he just smiled and continued looking for the trail with a surprised Gwaine behind him.   
Gwaine smiled at the memory. As much as Arthur and the others teased Merlin about being a girl, Merlin truly was one of the greatest men Gwaine knew. “Don’t worry Merlin, we are still under the same sky.” Gwaine whispered then fell into a unrestful sleep.


	3. My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, that is why we are all still here. The tracks are long gone now so we will have to wait till they send a message back or until they return with Merlin in tow.”

Hope Not Lost

Kane smiled curly at Merlin. Merlin made a silent commitment to not say anything to this man no matter what. 

“Don’t worry pet, I’ll break you. It won't even take that long,” Kane sneered then walked behind Merlin from where he was hanging. Kane clicked his tongue.

“What should we start with? Hmmm and preference? No? Okay, lets start here.” Merlin could feel the cold mettle of a blade press against his shirtless back. Kane cut a thin layer of skin from his neck to his elbow. It sent a burning pain in his arm but he did not cry out. Kane then repeated the process but on his other arm. 

Kane growled, ‘usually they at less whimper or plead with him. But no matter he will be screaming soon,’ kane thought. Kane set down the knife on a table behind Merlin and looked at his tools. All different types of tools hung on the wall behind Merlins hanging form. Kane took a whip in his hand. It had little pieces of metal and glass in it that would cause more pain then a rope whip. 

Merlin heard Kane crack the whip against the ground. Kane didn’t say anything as he started wiping Merlin. Merlin felt like his back was on fire! The first few lashes he held his lung but by the seventh he was screaming in pain. Kane didn’t stop they Merlin lost conscious, but he didn’t let Merlin stay that way. He threw a bucket of water on him.

Tears fell from Merlins eyes as Kane went behind him once more to continue. But first Kane asked,

“What are Camelots greatest weakness? Hmm,” Merlin just shook his head not trusting himself to speak.

“Wrong answer,” Kane said then slammed his fist into Merlins bloody back. Merlin let out a whimper. 

“Lets try something simpler shall we. What is the best way to gain entrance to Estant’s Castle?” Merlin didn’t answer so Kane punched him in the back again, then went to face Merlin. He pulled Merlins head back with a fist full of his hair; and sneard.

“Look Pet you are no longer under your King’s protection so I suggest that you answer me or things will only get more unpleasant for you and more pleasant for me. Got it?” He released Merlin’s hair then he started beating Merlins front. Merlin already thought that he had some broken ribs now he was sure that he had several more. Finally Merlin was able to sink into unconsciousness. 

Only an hour had passed when the fire was hot enough, Kane decided. Kane set a steel rod into the fire and waited for it to heat. Then he took it and whacked it onto Merlins exposed chest. 

Merlin woke screaming out in agony. Kane brought the rod away from Merlin then stuck the branding edge onto Merlins left shoulder. 

After hours of what was pure agony, Kane finally left. But only when Merlin's voice was too raw to scream or speak and was to weak to stay awake no matter what Kane did. Merlin remained resilient not giving him any information, but just barely, the human boy could only do so much. A normal man would have given in, but Merlin’s magic, even though it was stopped by the chains it was in his blood, so it could still give Merlin some support. 

When Merlin finally woke it was to a young man throwing a bucket of water on him. The man couldn’t have been more than seventeen. He was thin but had quite a bit of muscle on him. He wore nicer clothing then most of the thugs here did but not as nice as the “master”. 

“Here,” he said and held a cup to Merlin's lips. Merlin drank eagerly he hadn’t had anything to drink or eat for who knows how long.His back was on fire from when Kane whipped him. He also was worried about a couple cuts and burns on his chest, ‘they might get infected’ he vaguely thought. He was struggling thinking clearly the pain came from everywhere. There wasn’t apart of him, that didn’t hurt in some way. 

“Sorry I would bring you some food, but the boss said not to,” the man said as he pulled the cup away from Merlin’s lips. 

“Please... More,” Merlin crocked, this throat was still sore from screaming. 

The man looked at him with a pitiful expression then replied, “Can’t got to do what the master says.” The man then put down the cup on a table then grabbed a wet rag and started treating the burns and cuts. 

“Master doesn’t want you to die from infection. So I’m supposed to clean them but I’m not allowed to bandage them. Sorry.” The man really did look sorry. It surprised Merlin.

“Why are you helping me,” Merlin said weakly. The man stopped for a moment and looked puzzled. Then went back to work, Merlin tried not to scream as he cleaned a very sensitive area. 

“Well, I suppose, I just, well you didn’t do anything wrong. And I think that both King Arthur and King Matthew are good kings,” the man stated as he walked around Merlin to look at his back.‘Why would anyone want to work for such a man and yet still be able to pity the prisoners,’ Merlin thought. 

The man whistled, “Wow, I’m surprised you're still alive and you didn’t give any secrets away about your Kings.” 

“Why do you work here if you, well ya seem like a decent fellow, and so I don’t understand why you don’t get a real job?” Merlin said trying to distract himself from the pain burning his back and chest.

“My dad’s the master,” the man replied curtly.

“Oh, m’sorry” 

“It’s okay,” 

The man pressed on a cut trying to clean it but the pain was too much for Merlin to handle so he screamed out then fainted. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --- - 

“Nicholas is going to freak, we lost his little brother before he could even see him,” said Matt to Matthew while they ate breakfast the morning after they had lost Merlin. Everyone had gotten up at the crack of dawn, most of them had been awake any way. To worried to get a good nights rest.

“I know Matt, I know,” replied Matthew.

“I’m going after them,” said Arthur as he walked in.

“Wait until we get more information,” said Matthew.

“I don’t care, I won't give up. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” 

“We have all of our resources looking. We will just have to wait for further information from the parties already on the trail. You wont be able to catch up to them. And we can’t have you lost or taken to. You’re the King of Camelot! We already have both Estate's finest and some of Camelots Knights looking. There is only so much that we can do.” 

“I know, I just wish that I had been there to stop this.”

“Sire,” a page ran into the room, “I am to inform you that the patrol lead by Sir Edwards has returned. 

“And?!” asked Matthew impatiently.

“Is Merlin with them?” clarified Matt.

“I’m afraid not Sire,” said the page as he studied the floor intently. He could tell that there were two very antus Kings in the room who both were at wits end with worry. 

“It’s alright, that patrol wasn’t very close to where Merlin was taken anyways,” said Matthew. They fell into silence and ate their food. 

\- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - -- - - -

“Percy!” shouted Gwaine, whey Percivals company started to ride by Gwaine’s and Tylers hiding place that they had jumped into when they heard horses, fearing that it was more bandits. Percival rained his horse in and wiped his head around in surprise, Kevin held up a hand signaling the company to stop. 

Gwaine and Tyler moved out of the tree line and into view leading their horses. Percy and Kevin had been following Gwaine and Tyler’s trail. Gwaine and Tyler mounted their horses. 

“How’s Ryland?” Tyler asked worriedly. 

“He’ll be fine with some rest,” said Kevin.

“How far behind are we from the bannits?” asked Percy.

“They didn’t stop for the whole night. Just a few hours, we found their camp early this morning. And as good as a tracker I am I can’t tell how far behind we are. They know where they are going but we had to wait tell it was light enough to see the tracks to continue. How'd you all catch up so quickly?” asked Gwaine as they started riding along. Gwaine next to Percy with Kevin and Tyler in the lead and the others following behind. 

“We brought torches so we only rested for a couple of hours, and we all started with fresh mounts,” Kevin told him. 

Gwaine nodded his head, understanding. Then unlike himself didn’t speak for several hour, no one did they were all to worried about Merlin. The ten knights that came with them all had known Merlin. Most were older than him, five of them were close friends with Nicholas and didn’t want anything to happen to their friends little brother. Three of them were older Knights that had known Merlin's dad, the last two were Merlin’s age and though they were not close friends with Merlin they did have a fondness for him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Merlin had lost all sense of time to him it could have been a week since he was captured or only a couple of hours. He hung from his prison cell worried that he would forever remain a prisoner. ‘No,’ he mentally chastised himself. ‘You will be okay! They will come for you. Arthur, Ryland, Nick (if he knows I’m gone),Gwaine, Matt, Matthew,and everyone else will come, ’

My Brother

Matthew, Arthur and Ryland where just finishing up dinner when the doors burst open. 

“Matthew,” Nicholas said with a grin as he bowed then walked towards them, “Its good to be home.” 

Matthew felt dread grip his heart. This was going to hurt his friend. Nicholas would be devastated. He stood and said,

“Nicholas, I have something important to tell you.”

Ryland bit his lip anticipating what his brother was going to say. He knew that Nicholas wouldn’t take it well. 

Nicholas sensing a darker tone to the mood looked at Matthews face worried. He glanced at Arthur hoping that something wasn’t wrong with the treaties. Matthew walked over to his friend and laid a steady hand on his shoulder. 

“What is it Matthew?”

“Maybe you should sit down for this,” Matthew lead Nicholas to a chair then pushed him down into it then he turned the chair next to Nicholas's and sat down himself. Nicholas looked worriedly into Matthews eyes. 

“Nicholas, King Arthur,” Matthew started waving a hand in Arthurs direction across the table. “He came a few days ago and... Well, Merlin was with him.”

Nicholas looked at Matthew stunned. “My Merlin?” he whispered, scarcely believing to hope that his long lost brother was here, alive. Matthew nodded, 

“Yes your Merlin.” 

A grin spread across his face and he grabbed Matthew shoulders, “Where is is he? I have to see him!” 

Matthew tried to contain his tears. Arthur looked away knowing that this mans hope was going to be crushed. Ryland was crying freely, without shame. Matthew shook his head, 

“I lost him,” crying freely now, Matthew sobbed “He was taken from us two days ago while hunting. We still haven’t found him,” 

“What!” Nicholas yelled and stood abruptly. He looked Matthew intently in the eye. “He’s gone?” he whispered. Matthew crying nodded. NIcholas slumped back in the chair shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Is this a some sort of cruel joke?” Nicholas said in denial.

“No! Nicholas you know we wouldn’t do that to you!” yelled Ryland.

“I... I just... are you sure it was him...” Nicholas’ voice cracked as tears slipped out of his eyes. Matthew nodded then pulled Nicholas into a hug. 

“I’m sorry... I’m so so sorry,” cried Matthew as he held onto his friends sobbing shoulders. Arthur feeling like an intruder on the moment and not wanting to breakdown with these men, quickly excused himself and almost ran to his chambers. When he got there he let out a sob and was able to cry for his friend and the pain that was brought to all that loved Merlin. 

After a few minutes of Matthew holding Nicholas, he abruptly stiffened. 

“Nick?”

“I have to find him. I will not lose him again!” Nicholas voice rising as he stood. Matthew and Ryland stood with him wiping away the tears. They were men of action not use to crying so openly like maidens. 

“What recovery efforts have been put out? And what exactly happened?”

“Tyler and Kevin with ten of our own and two Cameleon are following a trail of who we think took Merlin. We’ve also doubled the patrols. As for what happened, well he was out hunting..”

“Alone?” growled Nicholas.

“No. He was with me. It was my fault. I... I couldn’t save him.” Ryland said.

“No little brother,” said Matthew turning to Ryland. Nicholas walked to Ryland and put his hands on his shoulders. 

“I have no doubt that you did everything you could. Merlin wouldn’t blame you and neither should you,” Nicholas said firmly. Ryland nodded then said, 

“We went out with around ten men but we all split up. Merlin and I were together. We had just found a set of tracks. They had surrounded us. They knocked Merlin out before he even knew what was happening. I fought them but was wounded. They thought I was dead so they left me and took Merlin,” Ryland said. Nicholas nodded then said,

“How far behind are the search party from the bandits?”

“Tyler set off only an hour behind with a man called Gwaine. But we sent out Kevin three hours after them. But Tyler wouldn’t be able to travel in the dark and the horses would need rest. So they could be as much as a half a day behind but as close as an hour to them,” said Matthew. 

“Has any returned so we know were to follow them to?”  
“No, that is why we are all still here. The tracks are long gone now so we will have to wait till they send a message back or until they return with Merlin in tow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! I loved writing about Nick I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I hopefully will be posting more soon!


	4. Messanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh...I’m not going to rob you. The robing already been done.”

Five days, Five blasted days Merlin had been at the mercy of those evil men. Nicholas and Ryland had went out everyday searching for any sign of him, and every day returned empty handed. Arthur and Matthew had finished the treaties neither had their hearts in it though. They both also searched for Merlin as much as they could.   
Gwaine, Percival and Tylers group had returned on day three then set back out on the fourth day. The mercenaries had split into three different groups. But they could only find tracks for two. Merlin had been with the third group. They had taken five men captive from one of the groups but everyone else from the other group was dead. Merlin’s group was nowhere to be seen.   
Everyone in both Kingdoms were frantically searching for Merlin. Leon had returned to Camelot to inform Gwen and lead the searches in Camelot. A messenger had returned saying that Leon got there safely and that everyone was searching. The queen also sent a letter to comfort the king. It did little to relieve the dread and sorrow from Arthurs heart. Everyday they hoped that a ransom would come and everyday they were disappointed. Tell the seventh day.   
On the seventh day Kevin and Gwaine (they had become sort of friends, they always lead one of the search parties together and when they got back went to the tavern together) were riding back to Estate's keep after a failed search in the Northern border when an arrow shot past Gwaine. Gwaine and Kevin drew their swords preparing for a fight.   
“I would put those down if I were you,” a voice called from the trees.  
“Not likely mate,” growled Gwaine, “Come down and fight like a man.”   
“Why? So you can kill me? Then where would we be? You would be without my message and I would, well, I would be six feet under.”  
“What message?” yelled Kevin.  
“Not going to say, unless you put down those perrrrty swards,” the man said with chuchle.  
“Come out where we can see you,” Gwaine ordered.  
“Gwaine this could just be someone trying to rob us blind,” whispered Kevin, he was worried that the man really had no useful information.   
“Oh...I’m not going to rob you. The robing already been done.”  
“What?” Gwaine asked trying to see the man in the tree with out getting to close.  
“The master already has something of yours.”  
“Oh and what is that?” asked Kevin worried that something had been stolen, but he and Gwaine were not carrying anything worth much.   
“Merlin.”  
That one word was all it took to make Gwaine and Kevins hearts sore with hope and worry. Not knowing anything about Merlin’s whereabouts had been driving everyone mad. At least now they could get some information.   
“Where. Is. He.” demanded Gwaine.  
“Not gonna tell ya that.”   
“Then what is your message,” called Kevin while holding Gwaine back from tearing the man limb from limb.   
“Can’t tell ya. Master said only tell King Matthew and King Arthur.”  
“Fine, come down. We will take you to them.” A small man in his mid thirties, dressed in a green shirt and brown trousers climbed down the tree. He had a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder.   
“Do you have a horse?” growled Gwaine. The man nodded his head then disappeared into the trees for a few moments then returned leading a buckskin. He mounted then motioned for Gwaine and Kevin to lead on. Gwaine growled in frustration wishing that the man would just deliver his message already so that he could be on his way and rescue Merlin. Then he planned to drag Merls to the tavern and never leave his side.   
\- - - - - - - - - - Arthur was just getting ready to leave for another search with Matt, Tyler, Ryland, Percival and Nicholas, when Gwaine, Kevin and the strange man rode into Estants courtyard.   
“Who've you got there Kev?” asked Tyler as he mounted his horse.  
“Found him in the woods. Says he’s got a message for King Arthur and Matthew,” replied Kevin as he dismounted. Everyone was immediately attentive to the stranger.   
“I am King Arthur Pendragon. What is your message?”   
“Can’t tell ya,”   
“Why not!” Arthur said as he dismounted and almost ran to the man, intending on strangling the words out of him. Ryland put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder to stop him. Arthur looked angraly at Ryland but calmed down anyways. Gwaine had grabbed the man and started shaking him.  
“YOU TOLD US YOU WOULD TELL ARTHUR!” Gwaine all but screamed.  
“Put me down! I said I would tell King Arthur and King Matthew.” Gwaine tuned the man around and started matching him towards the castle.   
“Come on Arthur!” yelled Gwaine. Everyone hurried to follow Gwaine. When they reached the throne room, Kevin had already grabbed the man’s other arm and didn’t bother knocking.  
“Kevin. Care to tell me what is going on?” asked Matthew when he saw Kevin and Gwaine barging in. His face softened though when he saw Arthur, Nicholas and everyone else swiftly following, realizing that it must be about Merlin.  
“This man approached us in the woods and said he has a message for you and King Arthur,” replied Kevin. Matthew nodded his head and turned to his council and dismissed them. When the council had left he stood and walked next to Arthur so that everyone was in a circle around the stranger. Besides Kevin and Gwaine who still had their hands on him.   
“So what is this message?”


	5. Chapter 5

“We wish to ransom Lord Merlin. We believe that he is worth two thousand pieces of gold.”  
“That is outrageous! That is a king's ransom!” yelled Kevin.   
“Yet the boy is important to two kingdoms surely you can scrounge it up the money.”   
Arthur and Matthew made eye contact two thousand pieces was a lot of money but best to agree to it now and save Merlin.   
“Alright, where can we meet to make the trade?” said Matthew.  
“Two days time the east woods close to the border by the ferry in the virgin river, high noon,” the man said this then pulled out of Kevin’s and Gwaine's grasp and walked out of the room. The knights and the door looked a King Matthew to see if they would let him through. Matthew nodded and the man left.   
The knights stood in silence for a while, finally Ryland broke the silence.  
“Matthew, how are we going to afford it?”  
“We will do our best little brother, hopefully we can have enough knights with us that we will be able to overtake their men. I think that their leader plans to let his men fight while he escapes with the money. Or else the man would have made us swear to not attack them after we exchange.”   
“Matthew, where's Nicholas?” asked Tyler.   
“He was right here!” yelled Kevin.   
Matthew slumped back into his throne, “He always was good at sneaking around.”  
“Gwaine’s gone to,” said Leon.  
“They’ve gone to find Merlin, haven’t they,” said Matt.  
\------  
Nicholas and Gwaine hadn’t left together so they didn’t know that they both where following the man. As they followed him the man tried to throw a few falls trails and go in circles several times to throw them off. Gwaine lost precious time following a false trail for awhile but was able to find the right one in the end.   
As it turned out the bandits camp was inside a old abandoned farm. There was an old stone house, a wooden barn with one of the walls half collapsed. The bandits had tents scattered around the house. Gwaine could see men walking in and outs of tents. Some sat by low burning fires as they sharpened their swords or cooked a meal. Speaking of food, Gwaine hadn't hardly eaten since Merlin had been taken and his stomach was making way too much noise.   
Deciding that he couldn’t very well sneak into the camp in broad daylight he slowly backed away from his hiding spot. As he walked back to his horse all he could think about was that Merlin was somewhere close. Yet all Gwaine could do was pray that he was still live and that he could hold on until tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to put this up and sorry its so short.


	6. The Rescue

Gwaine woke to the sound of footsteps. Jumping up he pulled out his sword. 

“Who's there?” he called.

Nicholas stepped into view. Gwaine let out a sigh of relief, trying to slow down his pounding heart. 

“I was almost hoping you were a bandit. I could really use a good sword fight right now.”

Nicholas give him a half hearted smile.

“You came to get Merlin back?” Gwaine nodded. 

“Good, there is an underground part to the main house. I believe that is where he is being kept.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“I was just about to sneak in when I stumbled upon your camp. My only plan is to go in kill anyone who gets in my way. Grab Merlin and get out.” Gwaine gave a small smile and replied,

“I like that plan.”

 

The small window in Merlin’s cell was the only thing that kept Merlin from giving up and giving in. Kane came in day after day. Consistently Merlin was beaten, whipped and burned. But throughout all of it he kept his focus on that widow. It was his only reminder that their was a better world out there. It reminded him that he did have people out there who cared about him.  

His voice was long gone. He could no longer scream out loud. Though he felt as though he was screaming on the inside. Screaming for release, for his captors to stop, for someone to save him. But Kane kept on hurting him, his wrists remained shackled, and no one had come. 

Merlin tried to lift his spirits by remembering the old times. Times that he loved, arguing with Arthur, hunting with Ryland, cooking with Hunith, playing chess with Nickolas. These memories helped for a minute but Merlin worried that he would never be able to have that freedom and friendship again. He worried that these memories would be forever tainted with the sorrow of his captivity. 

The boy,  came every night with food and water. He had stopped talking to Merlin after the first night when he revealed to his father was. Merlin tried to tell him that Merlin didn’t blame him for his father's actions but the boy didn’t seem to believe him. That may have been partially true, Merlin knew that the boy wouldn’t do anything to help him mistake. The boy may not be to blamed for his father's actions but he can be held accountable for his own. 

Out of all of the torture that Kane could create none of it compared to the loneliness. Merlin would give anything to be with his friends again. To have one of them with him. Not being tortured with him of course but just be their to sit with him. 

 

Gwaine and Nicholas slipped through the woods. When they reached the edge of the mercenaries camp there were only two standing guard at the doors of the old stone house.The rest of the mercenaries must have been laying in their tents asleep. Gwaine was pretty sure they were keeping Merlin in the house. It would be the easiest place to keep a prisoner secure. 

Nicholas gave Gwaine basic hand signals, telling him that they would sneak around the back of the house and then take out the guards as quietly as they could. The two of them crept up behind the guards. Gwaine used the flat of his sword to knock out one of the guards. While Nicholas put a hand over the others mouth and banged his head against the stone house. Making the guard fall unconscious.

Gwaine motioned to Nicholas that he would open the door and that Nicholas should be ready to take out any mercenaries that happened to be inside the stone house. Gwaine wrenched the door open and Nicholas ran through the door. There was two mercenaries lying on cots asleep. When they heard the door open they both woke and scrambled for their swords. Nicholas immediately slipped his sword through both of them. Not giving them the chance to alert the rest of the mercenaries. 

Nicholas looked around the room. There lay a fireplace, the cots, and another door leading two where he hoped Merlin might be. When he opened the door and stepped through, he gasped. A man hung by chains around his wrists. He immediately knew that this man was his little brother. He greatly resembled their father in features but had their mothers slim build. What shocked him the most was the wounds on Merlin's body. There was not a piece of him visible that didn’t have either a burn, cut or bruise. He heard Gwaine’s sharp intake of breath when the other man laid sight on Merlin. 

They ran up to him. Nicholas hesitantly placed his hands on either side of Merlin's face. He softly called his name but Merlin did not wake. He feared of one moment that he was too late. He hastily sought for a pulse. When he found one the ache in his chest alleviated a little. Gwaine appeared behind him. He had apparently found the keys to the chains on Merlin's wrists.    


As Gwaine unlocked the chains Nicholas grabbed his brother around the waist and back so that when he was released from the chains he wouldn’t fall. When Merlin slumped into him, Nicholas scooped him up by putting an arm underneath his knees and one around his back. His baby brother weighed a lot more sense the last time he had picked him up. But Nicholas could also tell that he weight to little for a man of his age. Nicholas had to hold back tears at the thought of his brothers time in captivity. 

“Come on we need to go before anyone notices the unconscious guards.” Gwaine said in a hushed voice. Nicholas followed him out of the stone house. Thankfully the guards had remained unconscious and none of the other mercenaries seemed to have woken up during the time they were in the house. 

They quickly went through the camp. When they reached the edge of the woods Nicholas let out an audible sigh of relief. He knew they weren’t out of the woods yet but now they had the object of their desperation. When they reached the place that their horses were tied Nicholas handed Merlin over to Gwaine so he could mount his horse. Once he was on the saddle he reached down and Gwaine handed him Merlin. He situated his brother as comfortably as one can be on a horse. Gwaine spared no time mounting his own horse. They sped of at a steady pace back towards the castle. 


End file.
